A New Beginning
by DragonGurl15
Summary: Watching Yusuke use his Spirit Gun must have done the trick, 'cause now Sora can do it too, and she fights alongside Hiei and her best friend, Kurama. A new take on the storyline of Yu Yu Hakusho, from the eyes of Sora, the newest Spirit Detective. HieixO
1. Discovery

I walked down the hallway, considering my options. I was basically stuck at school until someone came to get me. I could call my mom to have her pick me up, or I could brave the long walk to my best friend Amy's house. I grumbled to myself, "Why did the stupid practice have to end early? Just because Sara got beaned in the head by a volleyball didn't mean they should cancel the whole practice. I mean, she was fine after the initial shock..."

As I turned the corner into the next hallway, I was still muttering to myself with my head down. I wasn't exactly paying attention so it was completely natural that I almost walked right into a boy standing just around the corner. As I looked up, I saw it was Yusuke Urameshi, a juvenile delinquent I had 'met' that morning. I had seen him getting dragged off to class by a girl on my volleyball team, Kayko Yukimura. She had been berating him about his dress-code violating green uniform and his tendency to play hooky. I had also heard his name called on the announcements many times, and there seemed to be many rumors surrounding him. Something about his recent death and 'rebirth.' I didn't give it a second thought.

But I did just then as I took a second glance at him. He was talking to someone.... a baby who was floating six feet in the air! I backed away very slowly as I asked myself if I had accidentally breathed in second-hand weed or something that morning on the way to school. I rubbed at my eyes, but the hallucination didn't disappear. The baby seemed to have no trouble speaking very coherently around the pacifier it had in its mouth, and it was saying something about spirit energy and focusing. He (I assumed the baby was a boy) motioned down the hall at a teacher, Mr. Iwamoto, who was walking away from us.

The baby talked about channeling energy into your fingertips and releasing it, like pulling a trigger. Yusuke raised his arm and pointed at the teacher's head and grumbled, "I feel really stupid, but.... POW!" At his yell, A line of blue light burst from his fingertip and flew straight for the teacher's head. It plowed into him in a shower of blue sparks and knocked him clean on his face. Yusuke and the baby walked (or floated) away, never noticing me cowering next to the wall.

After my heartbeat slowed to a rate almost normal, I wondered about what I had just seen. Was it a hallucination, or was it something real? I didn't think it was a dream, and it seemed very real to me. I could feel the wall, pressing firm against my back, and I could smell the remains of the school lunches in the cafeteria. You couldn't smell things in a dream, could you? So, I reasoned, if this wasn't a dream, and what I saw Yusuke just do wasn't a hallucination, then maybe I could do it too – the blue light thing, for lack of a better name. 

I tried to recall what the baby had said. Something about focusing all your energy into your fingertips and releasing it like pulling a trigger. Wow, I thought to myself, I paid more attention than I thought. I raised my arm like Yusuke and tried to call all my energy into my fingertip. I stared hard at my finger and concentrated so hard I closed my eyes. I envisioned all my energy gathering in my finger, and I gasped and opened my eyes when I felt my fingertip grow warm. It was actually glowing with a small light. I imagined a gun in my mind and mentally pulled the trigger. My eyes grew wider than I thought possible as a line of purple light erupted from my finger and charged forward until it crashed into a wall at the other end of the hallway. I could see the dent it made in the wall from where I was standing. I giggled as I looked at my hands in delight. What fun this year would be!

~Some time later, in Koenma's office~

The Emperor Koenma was busily stamping papers at his desk with a large red seal. He yelled, "Ogre! I told you not to disturb me!" as a blue monster in a leopard-skin loincloth edged into the room.

"But, sir, I thought this might be important..." grumbled the ogre, who did not enjoy being scolded.

"Tell me later!" Koenma shouted, waving his hand in dismissal at his aide.

"But Koenma sir!" the aide yelled back, startling the toddler into quiet for the moment. "It's a video – you need to see it, sir!"

"I have no time to watch a movie today, Ogre," said Koenma. "I'm very busy. Now go away and leave me alone!"

"But sir!" the ogre protested.

"Fine, do as you wish, Ogre," he replied. "What's on the tape?"

"You'll see, sir," the Ogre said, as he pushed the cassette into the VCR, pushed the play button on the remote, and stood back next to Koenma's desk to watch. 

Koenma glanced up from his work for a fraction of a second to watch the video, and then said, "It's the day I taught Yusuke how to fire a Spirit Gun...."

"Yes, I know, Koenma sir, but keep watching."

Koenma, who was steadily stamping his papers and not paying the least bit of attention, said, "What is it, Ogre? I don't have time for this."

"Sir!" the Ogre cried. "You're supposed to be watching!" He paused the video and pointed at the screen. "Look there, sir, do you see her?"

"Her who?" He sighed, looked to where the ogre was pointing, and exclaimed, "A girl!"

"I know, sir."

"What is she doing there?"

"I have no idea, but apparently you and Yusuke didn't notice her."

"So what? It's not like she could see me or the Spirit Gun anyway."

"Oh, but Koenma sir, I think she might've. Look at her face as she sees Yusuke." The ogre un-paused the video, and Koenma could see the girl gasp and back away from the boy.

"What does that prove? She saw Yusuke and was obviously afraid of him. It's not that surprising, considering he is a juvenile delinquent."

The blue monster sighed and said, "Keep watching, sir."

Koenma complied. The girl on the screen watched as Yusuke's finger glowed and then fired the Spirit Gun. Her eyes clearly followed the shot from Yusuke to the teacher. 

The ogre paused the movie again. "So what do you think, sir?"

"She obviously has something of a sixth sense, but it doesn't matter. She won't tell anyone what she's seen, because she'll be afraid they would think she's crazy. Is that all, Ogre? I have work to do." Koenma said tartly. 

"No, sir, you really need to keep watching. Please pay attention!"

"Ogre!"

"But sir!"

"Fine, make it quick."

The Ogre pressed the play button again, and they both watched as the girl shakily walked a few steps. Then she appeared to be thinking for a bit, and raised her arm. She closed her eyes, and when they opened, her fingertip was glowing. The shot fired like a crackling purple explosion, and flew until it made a dent in the far wall.

"Wow..." said Koenma, for once at a loss for words. 

"See, sir?" said the Ogre, triumph leaking into his voice. It quickly dissolved when Koenma glared menacingly at him.

"So, Ogre," Koenma growled, "What do you think we should do about this, since you seem to believe you're so smart?"

"Uh, um, we should...." The Ogre couldn't think of anything, so his voice trailed lamely off into silence.

"Yes, I thought so," Koenma replied smugly. "Now, Ogre, if you are finished gloating, we have to find a solution to this little problem. Do you know what she's been doing since our little 'incident'? Probably been hiding in her house, cowering under her bed."

"Yes, Koenma sir, we have. Although, she isn't cowering, sir. Far from it, actually. She's been... practicing."

"PRACTICING?! How long ago exactly was this tape recorded? And.... why were you taping me in the first place???"

"Well, sir, it's standard procedure, if you'll recall...." The Ogre's voice gradually became smaller and smaller as he went on. "The last time it was needed for you to review a tape was well over four hundred years ago, so it might have... slipped your mind. Most of the tapes are put into storage, so you yourself never see them. It's perfectly natural that you could've forgotten...." His voice became stronger as he changed to a different subject. "Sir, the girl has been practicing with her spirit energy every day since the day you taught Yusuke."

"Oh, that's just great, Ogre. First, you allow some girl to see me and Yusuke, and now you come to me with it too late!"

"But sir! You're being unreaso – ."

"Nonsense, Ogre, I know you didn't bring me this bit of news right away!"

"But sir, I tried! You said that you were too busy to see me for the past week!"

"Don't try to pin this on me, Ogre! You know very well that I was occupied with catching Hiei and Kurama."

"Yes, sir, but that didn't take a week! You were 'busy' stamping papers for the last few days, sir."

"OGRE!"

"Sorry, Koenma sir...." The Ogre pouted. His face lit up at a sudden thought. "Sir?"

"You're still here?" Koenma asked, annoyance written all over his face.

"Yes, sir. You know what, sir?"

"What?" he sighed.

"That girl would have to have considerable Spirit Energy if she was even able to see you, sir. And – ."

"And to be able to fire a Spirit Gun, she must have vast amounts of untapped Spirit Energy at her disposal." Koenma finished for him, his speech getting faster as he grew excited. "Ogre?"

"Yes, Koenma, sir?"

"I think we have another Spirit Detective on our hands."

~A/N~ This is my first fanfic, so I would definitely appreciate any reviews and/or suggestions. Basically, review or die!! j/k, but plz review.... :-D (I will also try to update soon.) Thanks!~DragonGurl15


	2. Old Friends Reunited

Chapter 2- Old Friends Reunited

In defiance of the semi-cold March weather, I peddled down the street on my bike, wearing my favorite blue sandals from last year, of all things. It really wasn't too wintry after you got used to it, anyway. But my toes were kind of cold.... Well, I wasn't completely crazy, was I? I was wearing my dark blue jeans and my black fitted T-shirt with the sparkly purple butterfly on it. Most people were still wearing coats, but whatever. Besides, the heat I generated by pumping the peddles of my bike helped keep me warm. 

I sped down several streets rather aimlessly until I decided to pick a destination. Now, where could I go? There was always Sara or Amy's house, but I was still missing my friends from my old school. Finally really looking at where I was going, I realized I was riding past familiar houses, and I was in fact near the place where one of my old friends lived. I hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever, so I happily decided to visit my best guy friend, Shuichi.

I sped past the park where we used to play tennis and swim in the community pool. I sighed wistfully, then screeched to a stop. "Shuichi!" I cried, turning around and riding up next to my red-haired friend, who was walking on the sidewalk with another guy I didn't know. I completely ignored the stranger as I leaped off my bike and threw my arms around Shuichi's neck.

"Soraya?" His voice sounded slightly muffled, due to the fact that I had him in a head-lock. Well, not really. But almost. 

"Hi!" I squealed, letting go of his neck.

"Hey, Sora," (He used my nickname) "What's up?"

"What's up?! That's all you have to say after abandoning me since almost forever? Hmph." I scowled and made as if to get back on my bike. 

"Wait!" he said, grabbing my arm, making me look back at him. "I apologize for not calling you. I was extremely.... busy these past few months. Please forgive me."

"Oh, it's okay, Shuichi. I was mad, but not much."

"Kurama, who is this human?" the stranger finally spoke. We both turned to look at him. He had hair that seemed more black than anything I had ever seen. The darkness in his spiky hair was enhanced by the white streak located right above his bangs. He wore dark pants and a black T-shirt under an open trench-coat of the same color.

"Excuse me?" I said, taking a step closer to him. Upon closer inspection I found that he had eyes of the deepest crimson, and that he wore a white headband over his forehead.

"Hiei!" Shuichi scolded, his red hair swinging around as he turned to face the boy. I then noticed that my friend was wearing his blue school uniform. He must've just got out of class, I thought. Come to think of it, he does get out later than I do.

The boy, presumably Hiei, completely ignored him as he asked, "Is she the one Koenma told us about?"

"Yes..." Shuichi replied, and the two whispered together for a few minutes. I grew tired of watching them talk and pulled my bike into an upright position, nudging the kick-stand into place so it wouldn't fall over. I leaned against the chain-link fence surrounding the park, adjusting my jeans and combing my fingers through my dark brown hair. I coughed rather loudly and both of them turned to look at me.

"If you people are done whispering about me...." 

"Of course, Sora." Shuichi said quickly. He seemed to think something over for a moment, then said, "There is someone I would like you to meet."

"Who is it? Your new girlfriend?" I teased him. He grimaced and shook his head no. "Well then, who?"

"You'll see," he said mysteriously.

"Oh sure...." I said, falling into step next to him, and Hiei followed behind. Shuichi led us past empty jungle gyms and deserted swing-sets, the drained pool and tennis courts spotted with puddles. I felt a bit wistful, remembering all the times we had shared together in this park. I sighed, staring up into the clear blue sky. 

But I was pulled out of my memories by Shuichi tugging on my arm. I hadn't really noticed, but we had entered the tiny strip of woods behind the park. I narrowly dodged a low tree branch and yelled, "Shuichi! Where are you going?! You almost killed me, for God's sake!" But he ignored me and instead pulled me next to him, where he was standing in a small clearing. I stumbled and barely righted myself to stand next to him. "I didn't know this was here...." I murmured. He walked away from me, and I became a bit uncomfortable because the rude Hiei guy was right behind me. I shifted slightly forward nervously. I didn't really like the look of him.

"Sora, here is the person I wanted you to meet," Shuichi said, pointing downwards to a point near his kneecaps.

"Oh my God, it can't be," I said, backing away from the little toddler I had seen that day with Yusuke. I retreated so far I bumped into Hiei, who grabbed my shoulders and wouldn't let me go any further. I squeaked in a high-pitched voice and struggled, but he held on tight. Surprisingly, his grip was impossible to break and I stilled. I could feel him breathing against my neck, and my face turned red. I had never really had a boyfriend yet, and no boy had ever been so physically close to me, except maybe Shuichi, but he was the exception.

"Don't be frightened, Sora," the toddler said. "I am Koenma, ruler of Spirit World."

"Spirit World?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, walking closer. He wasn't a ghost, as I had thought before, because his feet squished in the muddy ground as he walked. Ghosts couldn't touch the corporeal world, could they? "It is where the deceased go when they pass on."

"Am I dead?!" I shrieked. "Are you the Grim Reaper?"

"No, actually that's Botan," Shuichi said quietly, but everyone ignored him.

"No, I'm not the Grim Reaper. I make sure all the spirits of the deceased get to where they're supposed to go."

" Okay then.... So why are you telling me all this?" I asked, staring at the light blue pacifier in his mouth. He seemed to have no trouble talking around it.

"Do you know Yusuke Urameshi?"

"Yep," I said. I kept getting distracted by the warmth of Hiei's hands on my shoulders. "What about him?"

"He's something called a Spirit Detective. He brings rogue demons to justice."

"Okay, now I've heard everything."

"He uses something called Spirit Energy." Koenma kept talking, pretending not to hear me.

"Do you mean the blue light thing? Mine's purple." I said, shifting my weight onto my other foot. 

"Yes, well, all people have it, but most people can't manifest their Spirit Energy outside their bodies, and most can't even see me." He looked at a watch on his wrist and said, "This conversation is getting rather long, don't you think? I have places to be. No offense," he added, noticing I was glaring at him. " I really have to go very soon, as in a few seconds. The point of this whole thing is that I want you to be another Spirit Detective for me. And Kurama and Hiei can be your instructors." With a small pop, he disappeared into thin air. I gasped and stepped forward, and Hiei let go of my shoulders. 

"Well, that was unexpected," I said. "Now what?"

"Now we teach you to fight," replied Hiei, stepping around me to stand next to Shuichi on the other side of the clearing.

"But I don't know anything about fighting," I protested, pulling down my black shirt because I could feel that my tummy was exposed.

"Well, that could be a problem," Shuichi admitted.

~Author's Note~ Sorry I took so long to update, I guess I'm just lazy.... :-P I'll try to do it sooner next time. Anyway, this chapter was a lot longer than my last one, huh? I hoped you liked it, but I still need reviews from you to help make it better. Thanks! :-D ~DragonGurl15~


	3. Training

~Disclaimer~ I haven't done one of these yet, so I thought I should with this chapter. But I don't know why everyone does them, because everybody knows that I'm not lucky enough to own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only have the rights to my own character, Sora. (By the way, I don't own the PS2 game Kingdom Hearts either, and I just happen to like the name Sora. It has nothing at all to do with KH, so there! ;-P) Anyway, on with the story. ~DragonGurl15~ 

Chapter 3 – Training

"Um...." I said intelligently, looking down at my hands. Then, I practically shrieked, "Shuichi, do you have a watch?"

He nodded and held out his wrist with a black sports watch strapped to it, and I grabbed it and stared at the face. 

"Oh, CRAP!" I yelled in his face. "I really, really need to go, Shuichi!"

"Why?" He looked a little startled by my outburst and stepped back.

"Because I have life-guarding lessons in a half hour and I can't miss any classes or I can't be certified and I really, really need to go!" I said in one long, run-on sentence. I looked again at his watch. I turned and ran off, leaving the two guys standing there. "CRAP, crap, crap..." I frantically mumbled to myself as I ran through the trees and the deserted park to my bike. I kicked at the stand until it flipped up and hopped on. Apparently they followed me, because as I sped away, I heard Hiei ask Shuichi, "What is this 'life-guarding?'"

The next day, I was once again riding my bike to the park, rock music from my headphones blasting in my ears. After I had gotten home from life-guarding, still slightly damp, Shuichi had called. He told me to be at the park at 3:00, and not to be late. So now I was riding past identical houses on a normal street, listening to a Linkin Park CD. I noticed the uniformity and thought about how I hated that everything in my life was the same, that every day I got up, did my hair, went to school, came home, ate dinner, took a shower, and later went to bed. Then the next day, the cycle started all over again. To put it plainly, it was boring and tedious, and I desperately needed something exciting to happen. At least this meeting at the park was remotely interesting.

I swerved to avoid a blue car parked on the side of the road, and sang softly under my breath with Chester Bennington, the lead singer of Linkin Park. I pulled into the small recessed area of the street where people who visited the park left their cars. 

I slipped between the gap in the chain-link fence on my bike, the whole frame vibrating due to the gravel strewn on the blacktop path. I looked up and pulled off the path onto the grass, which was looking a bit dead since it was only April. The trees were sparse where I was, and just beginning to grow new buds of leaves. I rode around them until I came to the thick group of trees that concealed the clearing. I dismounted from my bike and wheeled it into the trees, and curiously, there was little undergrowth at all, and I have no difficulty, except the occasional bump in the ground. I had no bike lock and didn't want to leave it where anyone could just walk by and see it. I leaned it against the trunk of a tree when I judged I was far enough away from the open ground.

Before I entered the clearing, I straightened my slightly tight, barely long enough navy blue T-shirt with the cute cartoon monkey on it and tugged up my jeans. They had fallen down a little when I was riding. Still, my stomach was probably visible when I moved, so I wondered what the point of pulling them up was. My hair was up in a shining brown ponytail, but a few strands refused being pulled into the blue elastic band or even convinced to stay behind my ears, so I had little pieces of hair falling down disobediently at the sides of my face.

I strode confidently into the tiny clearing and looked around. All I saw was washed-out green grass and gray trees. "Of course they'd be late," I sighed, leaning against a tree trunk, and the cold, hard bark dug into my back.

"Who's late?" I heard Shuichi ask from somewhere to the right of me. As he left the trees, I saw that his long, red hair had dead leaves stuck in it, and I went over to him and picked them out. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said, a little louder than normal so I could hear myself. It was then that I noticed I still had my headphones on, and the music was playing loudly. "Oops." I pulled them down until they hung around my neck. I began to say something, but I was interrupted by Hiei, who asked, "What are those things around her neck?"

"Wow, when did you get here?" I said in surprise. He had silently appeared behind Shuichi and I hadn't even noticed his arrival. I thought a second about his odd question and said, "Are you foreign or something?" He fixed his blood-red eyes on me. "These are headphones. You listen to music on them." I spoke slowly, just in case he really was foreign. "Do you want to hear?" He remained quiet, so I stepped in front of him, took the headphones off my neck, and fitted them around his ears. His gaze darted from me to Shuichi and then back again as I did so. He closed his eyes and I carefully watched his expression. His face went from confused, to inquisitive, to interested in a split second. I grinned and glanced at Shuichi, who was watching curiously and smiling slightly.

Hiei listened happily for a while, but soon he was shoving the headphones back into my hands and gruffly saying something about training.

"So, um, guys, what are you going to teach me?" I asked, standing next to Shuichi.

"What do you think?" Hiei asked condescendingly, infuriating me. I hate it when people imply I'm not smart or something. 

"I'm not stupid, you know," I growled, stepping closer to the rude spiky-headed jerk.

"Whoa, whoa, Sora, calm down," Shuichi said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I relaxed minimally and looked at him. He moved up next to me, his hand still on my shoulder, and said, "There are a few things you need to know before we can start...."

About fifteen minutes later, I was entirely clued in on Shu – I mean, Kurama's true history, had been treated to a demonstration of his Rose Whip's attacks, and a viewing of Hiei's Jagan eye. "Well, I guess I'm really a believer now, huh?" I asked rhetorically. "So, can we get started already?"

"Of course." Kurama replied, and he walked about ten feet away and said, "Come at me with everything you've got. We need to know how strong you are." Hiei was standing to the left of me at the edge of the clearing, leaning against a tree.

I tried to ready myself, but something was holding me back. Even so, I half-heartedly ran at Kurama and tried to punch him. I say tried because before my hit could connect, he had somehow flipped me and I slammed against the ground on my back. "That hurt, you know," I said, struggling to my feet. Hiei wore that superior smirk that I had come to know and hate, even in such a short time. I glared at him and tried to catch my breath. My entire body ached, but now I was really pissed. 

"Try again, Sora," Kurama said quietly, and he walked away from me to about the same distance he had been at before. "You need to come at me with all your power."

"Fine," I said, still angry at him. Once again, I charged him, but this time at full speed. I attempted to hit him, but once more I was on my back staring up at the circle of blue sky above the trees. I sat up and pushed myself to my feet. 

"Come on, I know you can do it," he encouraged me. I stood still for a moment and tried to see the flaw in my attack. Maybe I wasn't using my full strength because I didn't want to hit him. That could be it, but I didn't think that was the whole reason. I was really angry, embarrassed, really, and I did want to teach him a lesson. The more I thought, I realized that it wasn't that I couldn't hit him, it was that I didn't want to hurt him. Perhaps I was a pacifist by nature or something. We'll get rid of that soon enough, I thought. This time, I imagined that it was Hiei's stupid face instead of Kurama's cute one that I was attacking. (Yes, I thought my best friend was cute, but I didn't want to go out with him or anything. It would be really wrong. You know what I mean?)

I ran at him with renewed conviction and pulled back my arm to punch. I held my breath and lashed out with all my strength, and I felt my fist connect with something soft – Kurama's shoulder. I watched in amazement as the fox demon landed on his butt in the grass, a look of extreme surprise on his face. I looked over at Hiei and grinned triumphantly for all I was worth. He held my gaze for a minute, but turned his head and pointedly looked at the tree next to him. 

I smiled at Kurama mischievously as he got up and dusted himself off. "How did I do?" I asked.

Never one to hold back praise when due, he exclaimed, "That was great, Sora! I didn't know you had so much power in you. How did you do it?"

"I imagined that it was idiot boy over there and not you that I was attacking," I answered sarcastically, pointing at Hiei, who was staring up into the sky. "It seemed to work pretty well, huh?"

"Maybe you should practice on Hiei instead of me. I think you'll have no problem hitting him, right?" I nodded and smiled, and our training session finally began.

~One Week Later~

"Come on, girl, do it the way he showed you!" Hiei yelled at me for possibly the tenth time. We were standing about a foot apart in the clearing, sparring while Kurama watched.

I frowned and groaned inwardly, but didn't make a sound. I had learned early on not to complain around either of my teachers, or suffer the consequences. If I groused at all, I'd have to do at least twenty additional push-ups after the practice, on top of all the other exercises I was supposed to do. And, to top it all off, if I didn't do the exercises I was supposed to do at home, I'd have to do them all at practice and stay later. 

Not that either of them were particularly spiteful, but I had to do what they said or, as Kurama put it, 'You'd die rather pathetically in battle. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?'

Oh, that's nice, I thought. Stupid demons, stupid training, stupid high kick that I can't do. Spurred on by my angry thoughts, I launched into the kick, way overshot, and ended up falling into thin air. I prepared for the impact, but suddenly, I felt strong, warm arms close around my shoulders. Hiei had caught me neatly before I hit the ground. I looked up at him, but he had averted his gaze. I thought suspiciously, He's never caught me before. That was strangely nice of him. I gazed more closely at his deep crimson eyes while he was looking away. He's actually kind of cute.... Whoa, what am I thinking? I asked myself. This is Hiei we're talking about. He is definitely not cute.

I shook my head to clear it of the offending ideas and jumped out of his grasp. I turned to face him and instantly dropped into the stance he and Kurama had taught me. My arms were loose, my knees were bent, and I was ready to fight. In just a short week, I had gone from a weak little teenage girl to a moderately strong fighter. I had taken to their fighting style with ease. Obviously, the two demons were very good teachers. 

"Now, try again," he said, "and this time aim for my head."

I shifted my weight and immediately kicked him squarely in the head.

"Good," my black-haired rival said. "A strong, solid kick, but you would never have hit me if I was really fighting you. You'd be on the ground before you could even move." He remarked cuttingly, again provoking me. I moved back and was about to battle, when Kurama interjected, "Sora, not to encourage your psychotic tendencies, but I think you're ready to move up to actually fighting."

"Good," I replied, cracking my knuckles. I was just about to engage Hiei when Kurama said, "Hold it, we have a visitor," I stopped an inch from my opponent and turned to my best friend. 

"Everyone, we have a big problem," Botan yelled, almost hysterically. She floated in the air on her oar a few feet from Kurama. "A demon named Resari is in the middle of town, threatening to kill everyone unless the new Spirit Detective shows up and fights him."

"Why?" I asked, walking closer to Botan, followed by Hiei.

"He wants to kill you while Yusuke is away! He's a special sort of demon that sucks all the energy out of humans just by going near them. If they are exposed to him too long, they'll die. He uses the energy he collects to add to his own Spirit Energy and grow stronger, and I think he's already put some people in a coma!"

Before Botan could finish, I was running at top speed to my bike, and Hiei and Kurama sprinted behind. Botan yelled at our retreating backs, "Hurry!!!"

~Author's Note~

Sorry that this chapter took so long to put up. I'll really try this time to be faster, but I think I will anyway because this next one will be very exciting. Oh, and another disclaimer: I do not own Linkin Park or any of their songs. I just happen to love their music. Please review because I need your help to make this better. Thanks! ~DragonGurl15~


	4. First Battle

Author's Note: Once again, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. (Duh! ;-P) Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. It was greatly appreciated. And I could always use more reviews, so if you would be so kind... Especially if the reviews offer constructive criticism. Not that I don't love the compliments, guys, but I could always use suggestions.... (Hint, hint.... ;-D) By the way, this chapter is extra long, just so ya know. --DragonGurl15--

Chapter 4: First Battle

Out of breath after the break-neck race through the city, I skidded to a stop on the main street near the community pool, and panted heavily as I jumped off my bike. I stood in the middle of the street and looked around, but saw no sign of a marauding demon anywhere. The only things in my sight were the mansion-like, white city hall on a small hill to my right, the other, larger city park, also to my right, and a line of houses on the other side of the road.

"Strange," I said, apprehensively taking a few careful steps farther across the blacktop. "Shouldn't there be a least a few cars around at this time of day?" It was around three o'clock in the afternoon, and no cars were in sight. Come to think of it, the day was beautiful, and no people walked on the wide sidewalks or played with their children in the park. "This is just weird."

"I see no movement in any of the houses," Kurama informed me. He and Hiei had somehow kept pace with me throughout my ride and now came to a stop next to me, my red-haired friend on my right and my red-eyed rival on my left. I feel rather short, I thought, glancing at Kurama, who was at least a head taller than me, and Hiei, who was about the same height, but still taller. Damn, I hate being short. I glowered at the pair of them, but forced my face to appear calm when Kurama turned to me.

"Do you think Botan got her information wrong?" I worriedly asked him.

"I doubt it," he answered. "Botan has never failed us and I don't think she would start now. We should check around. Maybe this Resari is hiding somewhere. We should look for him, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said, walking in the direction of the park. "You guys search over there, and I'll look around the park. If I need you, I'll yell." I grinned and Kurama cringed, both of us remembering past run-ins with my powerful and often deafening set of lungs.

As the pair of demons turned and headed toward the row of houses, I jogged up the hill next to the road. I figured if I kept moving, stayed busy, that I could keep my fear under control. For all my confident bravado, I was more afraid than I had ever been in my life, and it felt like a large boulder was resting in the bottom of my stomach. I breathed more and more heavily, and my breath came out in gasps. I knew I was becoming hysterical, and before it got worse, I decided to do something about it. I stopped suddenly at the top of the hill, and told myself, If you don't take care of this now, it will only get worse, and before long, you won't be able to do anything at all. You are a strong person, and you can do this. Just take another step, that's it! Toward the basketball courts now. Look around. Do you see anything by the swings or the pool? No? Keep going toward the baseball diamonds.

As I talked to myself inside my head and searched the park, I calmed down considerably. I was still full of fear, but I could handle it. As long as I thought rationally and kept my mind and body busy, I could shut the fear into a small box in the back of my brain. Wow, I thought. I am totally nuts. But it works for me, so whatever.

I swiftly turned, scanning the basketball courts, which were shaded by a few budding trees that nevertheless partially blocked my view. I had caught the movement of something over there in my peripheral vision, and I had no reason to doubt it. In my life-guarding class, I had learned that the sides of your vision caught irregular movement better than your frontal vision did. (A/N: This is actually true. I learned it in my life-guarding class. )

I took a deep breath and began the longest walk of my life. Time seemed to slow down, as I came closer to the site. The grass was soft under my sneakered feet and the air carried the scent of many flowers, which heralded the start of spring. The basketball court was covered with so many flower petals that they resembled a soft, sweet-smelling, multicolored blanket of new snow. I squished many, and the smell was beautiful. I trod through them and stood in the middle of the blacktop court.

I jumped a foot when a voice rumbled behind me, "Are you lost, little Spirit Detective?" I whipped around and came face to face with a tall, black-haired man. He looked normal enough until you noticed his way-out-of-proportion muscles and long, black fingernails – more accurately described as claws – that tapered to needle-like points. Also, I might want to point out this one miniscule detail: he had blue skin. Not blue like he was freezing, but a dark royal shade like the sky on a clear summer's day. Resari wore a pair of black pants, but nothing on his torso, showing a heavily muscled chest and stomach.

I could feel myself shaking, but I tried to stand up straight and didn't answer him.

"I can see you shivering, child," he observed, and I ordered my body to stop, but it didn't help. "Are you going to fight me all by yourself, or do you want those two traitorous scum to do it for you?"

A light breeze blew through the park and ruffled my straight brown hair. "I don't need anyone's help," I replied, anger rising.

"But you're just a little girl! You can't do anything yourself. And besides, you wouldn't get any help even if you want it. Your two friends are otherwise occupied at the moment." He said, grinning evilly. He took a step forward and I involuntarily backed away. "So, without further discussion, I will proceed to execute you and suck up every last bit of Spirit Energy the instant before you die. It's much fresher that way, you know." He told me informatively.

Trying to be brave, I sarcastically asked him, "Why don't you just take my energy now? Won't it be even more fresh that way?"

He examined his ebony claws nonchalantly as he answered, "Spirit Detectives, and people with a considerable amount of Spirit Energy, are too strong at full power for me to just suck away their life force. But normal people, on the other hand...." His voice trailed off and he glanced back meaningfully at the row of houses behind him.

"What did you do?!" I screamed, rage suddenly broiling inside me, a burning little ball of white hot flame for the people he had killed, or maybe even worse.

Instead of replying, he answered with a flying kick to my head. Barely dodging, so that I could feel the wind from his kick on my face, I ducked and launched a kick of my own with all my strength. My leg slammed into his blue stomach with a dull thud, forcing the wind out of him in a large whoosh. He staggered back a few steps, clutching his midriff.

I stood a little taller and I was sure he could see the pride written all over my face. But soon the pride turned to surprise as he lunged for me, his lethal black claws aimed for my throat. I tried to sidestep, but one of his claws grazed my neck as he plowed by. Instantly, I clamped my hand over the deep scratch and tried not to cry out.

Resari grinned, showing his needle-point teeth, and his long, greasy black hair looked more and more like a lion's mane than someone's hair. He paused, then ran at me again, his claws splayed. I again attempted to dodge, and got away with 5 identical red lines across my belly. His attack had cut my favorite black tank-top to shreds. Blood, warm and oozing, ran down my belly and my neck, staining my jean shorts. I tried not to, but before I could stop myself, I thought, he ruined my favorite clothes. Now he's gonna die! I didn't think I was that materialistic, I thought ruefully.

While I was having a nice little internal conversation with myself, Resari had picked that choice moment to attack again. Consequently, I could not block him at all, and his punch smashed into my chest and knocked me on my butt.

"Ow," I whispered, holding my injured shoulder. I scrambled to my feet and looked around. The demon was nowhere to be seen. I pulled my hair off my painful neck wound, which had been made sticky by the blood still flowing out of it.

I turned quickly, searching for my enemy. The basketball court was completely empty, except for the fragrant flower petals being blown about by the wind. I shifted into the position that Hiei and Kurama had taught me for battle and warily scanned the landscape.

Once more, I turned, and jumped at the sight of Resari about two inches away from me. Up close, his breath stank of rotting meat and his eyes were like those of a snake, the pupils black slits and the irises a dirty yellow. His blue skin was smeared with dirt and reddish-brown streaks that appeared to be dried blood.

I noticed all this in the split-second before he nailed me with one more devastating, ribs-cracking punch to my abdomen that sent me flying backwards onto the harsh asphalt. I lay on the ground, struggling to catch my breath as he advanced slowly toward me. I could not move one inch because of the stabbing pains in my neck, stomach, and now my chest. Resari the blue demon stood over me and pointed his clawed hand at my heart.

I glared up at his leering blue face, and with all my strength, I willed my Spirit Energy into my fingertip and shot him point-blank with my purple Spirit Gun, sending him flying away to land somewhere beyond me. Filled with new resolve, I slowly got to my feet and walked – okay, staggered – over to where the demon had fallen. Warm blood soaked into my socks and onto the blacktop from my many wounds.

Finally the victor, I looked over my opponent, wondering if he was still alive. He definitely wasn't conscious, at any rate. Some of my red blood dripped on his face, turning it purple, and I wondered how much I had lost. Suddenly, I felt very light-headed and sick. Maybe I should sit down, I thought woozily.

Much to my despair, my opponent's eyes opened and regarded me with disdain. "Nice try, little Spirit Detective," He said, gaining his feet. He towered over me and I tried to stand steadily, but my vision repeatedly grew cloudy and clear and I had trouble focusing on him.

Oh shit.... I thought in a daze. I watched him as if in slow-motion. Resari raised his arm with his claws extended. He smiled as he plunged them into my chest. I gasped in surprise and pain, and slowly began to fall. His claws easily slid out of their sheaths in my body, and I fell down, down, down, and an eternity later I hit the ground.

In a foggy, pain-filled haze, I lay on my side and watched as his hand hovered over my face, glowing red. Dream-like, I left my body and floated up to his hand..... and crashed back down agonizingly into my body as a black blur rammed into Resari and knocked him away.

With a grunt of pain, I laboriously pushed myself up onto my elbow and focused on the battling pair. The attacker was definitely Hiei, with his sword drawn and already slashing at the other demon. Slowly, I eased back to lay on the ground once more, to attempt to recover somewhat. Though, I thought,watching my blood pooling on the ground, resting won't help me much. My other deep scratches had ceased bleeding, but the five deep puncture wounds in my chest were still going strong. Somehow, Resari had miraculously missed my heart and only sliced through a few muscles.

To distract myself, I watched the fighting demons. Hiei had pushed him back the way they had come, so they were near and Resari's back was to me. Hiei struck again and again, and Resari blocked, determinedly knocking the blade aside, but his blocks became weaker. With one powerful blow, the blue demon went flying through the air, as a result of a particularly strong hit from his opponent.

His adversary temporarily down, Hiei finally came to make sure I wasn't dying. "Nice of you to show up," I told him, not very gratefully.

"I was busy with the numerous minions that Resari had acquired somewhere and ordered to attack Kurama and me." He answered, and looked over my injuries. "Those are some battle scars you're gonna have."

"It'll just make me look tougher," I replied.

"So, how did he manage to beat you up this bad? I knew you weren't strong enough for this." He said, crouching down next to me. "I'll finish up this battle for you, and then we can have Genkai heal you."

"I can finish this fight myself, Hiei," I said indignantly, quickly pushing myself into a sitting position and causing new waves of pain to explode in my body. But I didn't make a peep. I was too proud to seem weak in front of Hiei.

"You are a fool, girl," He said as he dashed away to combat the rising demon.

I won't deny it, I thought. I did need help back there. But he has no right to finish my fight for me! My now infamous temper flared, and without thinking I raised my right arm and screamed, "HIEI!!!" Purple energy exploded from my hand in a thick beam of light and blasted across the basketball court, parting the sea of flower petals in its way, heading straight for Hiei and Resari. My rival turned at his name and his red eyes grew wide as he saw the violet column of light. Resari took advantage of his distraction to attempt to hit him, but Hiei, being Hiei, quickly got out of the way. Resari was totally unprepared for it, and the Spirit Gun hit him square in the chest, slamming him into a the pole of a basketball hoop. Needless to say, the slightly rusted pole broke with a loud crack and fell on him.

After watching my victory, I collapsed on the ground, too weak to move.

Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long with this chapter, but I've been rather busy. Or lazy. Anyway, I'd like to thank Dolphingirl32173 and Hiei's Onna for putting me on their favorites list. I'd also like to thank all the people who reviewed my pathetic excuse for a story. :-P Well, please remember to review, and tell me if you think any characters are out of character, or if something doesn't make sense. I will also appreciate any criticism or suggestions that you can give me, so I can make this better. --DragonGurl15--


	5. The Old Woman

Author's Note-- Thanks for all the reviews, guys, I think I'll try for 15 total reviews for chapter 5.... hint hint :-P. If nobody reviews, then I don't know if anyone is reading this. So then I don't know if I should continue it or not. Oh, I'm just kidding, I'd probably keep writing this even if no one reviewed at all! complete change of subject I haven't done a disclaimer in forever, so I'll do one now: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters (or Linkin Park), or else I'd be filthy rich. But I do own my character, Sora, a few books, and a Playstation 2. Wait, I might not even own that.... ---DragonGurl15---

Chapter 5: The Old Woman

I lay bleeding on the ground after my battle with the demon Resari, battered and broken. I came out of it victorious, thanks, ironically, to Hiei. It was because of him that I got so incredibly angry and used Spirit Energy I didn't know I had to create that massive Spirit Gun.

My eyes began to close slowly on their own. I was so incredibly tired. If only I could sleep, could rest, the pain would go away. The blacktop of the basketball court rubbing against my face and left side was surprisingly soft. Maybe, I thought in a daze, the blood soaking into it made it spongy.

"Sora!" someone called, and I laboriously opened my eyes a crack.

"Hiei?" I whispered weakly. The fire demon looked down at me with concern.

"Girl, you better not die on me," he said gruffly, kneeling down next to me. "Kurama would never forgive me." With a gentleness I didn't know he possessed, Hiei put one hand lightly on the back of my neck and the other on my right arm. He pushed on my arm until I eased onto to my back, supporting my neck the whole time. I managed to suppress a cry of pain from what felt like white-hot knives digging into my stomach, neck, and chest.

"Can you hold onto my neck?" he asked, staring down at me.

Confused, I answered, "What?"

"Lift your arms and hold onto my neck," he said, bending over me. His long trench coat fell onto my tummy and shined wetly from the blood.

"Sorry about that...." I whispered, trying in vain to raise my arms. I had barely enough strength left to talk, let alone move.

"It's nothing," he answered. "Hold onto my coat instead, then." I tiredly raised my hands the few centimeters necessary and buried my hands deep in the folds of his black coat. Without warning, he slid a hand under my knees and one around my shoulders, and in one smooth motion he picked me up. Surprised, I cried out in distress, and held onto the fabric in my fists with a death grip. Hiei smiled faintly at my fright and held me tighter. "Relax. I won't drop you."

Slowly, the tension eased out of my body and the weariness and pain came flooding back in like a giant tidal wave. With small cut of agony from my protesting neck, I rested my head against his warm chest. The beating of his heart was comforting and steady.

Hiei started forward, and with every step, my body ached increasingly. To anchor myself, I gazed at his blood-red eyes that were trained on the park in front of us.

"Kurama?" he asked, and with some difficulty I turned my head to look.

"Kurama...." I murmured. He was covered in superficial scratches and teeth marks, and his red hair was tousled.

"Sora?!" He cried, rushing over in an instant. "What happened?" he asked Hiei, accusing.

"She defeated Resari, Kurama. She's just a bit beaten up for her trouble. We can get her to Genkai and she'll heal the girl." Kurama looked down at me with his emerald eyes and felt my forehead with his cool hand.

"She's burning up, Hiei!" he practically yelled. "You need to get her to Genkai's now!"

"Shouldn't we stop the bleeding first?" Hiei argued calmly. I, meanwhile, was trying to find a position in Hiei's arms that didn't cause me intense pain, but it was futile and I gave up. Oh hell, I'm gonna die, I thought through the fog in my brain. I was slowly straying into the ever-closer darkness and away from the agonizing consciousness.

"She's lost too much blood for that to matter now. Get her to Genkai or she'll die, whether we stop the bleeding or not!" I silently agreed with Kurama. What seemed like the entire basketball court was awash with my blood, and so were Hiei's and my clothes, the grass we had traveled over, and the unconscious (or dead. No one had bothered to check) Resari himself. "Go!"

Needing no further prompting, Hiei took off, faster than a jet. Trees and houses flashed past in a blur, and I groggily turned my head back to rest against his chest again. Soon, we flew through a dark forest, but he leaped upwards and landed on a tree branch. In no time we skimmed the tops of the trees and the bright sun shone overhead. I closed my eyes against the piercing glare and fell into the encroaching night.

As I woke up, I tried to remember the dream I had been having. But try as I might, it was as impossible to grasp as water is in your open hand. The details trickled through my mind and I couldn't catch them as they exited, and it left me frustrated. That always happened when I tried to remember a dream, unless it had been a particularly good one. Like that time I dreamt that I had huge, feathery wings, and could fly wherever I wished.

Wow, my mind sure is wandering, I thought. Maybe.... I should get up now. Until now, my eyes had been shut, I was cushioned on a soft surface and covered by a light sheet or blanket that was pulled up to my chin. I was lying on my side with my knees bent, and my arms, used to cuddling a stuffed animal, were clutched close to my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and was assaulted by the sun glaring in through the window I was facing. Shading my eyes and yawning, I sat up. The surface underneath me was a small mattress covered by a white sheet, and I was under a soft blue blanket. Sitting cross-legged on the mattress, I looked around the room. The walls were painted a light-blue color, and the floor was wooden and smooth. In the wall to my left, a window opened onto sky and something else I couldn't see, since I was practically sitting on the floor. To my right was an open doorway which led to what looked like a hallway.

I stood up slowly with a small stab of pain in my chest, and with that I suddenly remembered the events leading up to this moment. The battle with Resari.... my injuries.... the victory.... and the mad flight through the forest in Hiei's arms. But where am I? I wondered. Who was it that Kurama said Hiei should take me to? Wasn't it something with a G? I thought for a bit and then recalled the name: Genkai. That person had apparently healed me, since I wasn't dying anymore. (Obviously.)

I walked over to the window and looked out. What I saw was a huge expanse of dark forest, only a few feet from where I stood. As soon as the light from the sun reached the edge of it, it seemed to pale dismally and finally disappear completely under the leaves. Creepy.... This particular grouping of trees gave me the chills and no mistake.With no reluctance, I turned away and decided to check out this place, wherever I was. I moved to the doorway and looked to my left. The hallway seemed to continue for a while, with doorways leading off it on either side, and one at the end led directly to a green lawn and blue sky above it. I turned to the right and realized my evil, wavy brown hair was not pulled back into its customary ponytail but left to lightly brush my shoulders. God, I hate it, I thought in disgust, and searched in vain for my hair tie in the room.

I was kneeling down to search under the mattress when a voice behind me inquired, "What exactly are you doing, girl?"

I was turned around and on my feet so fast that my chest burned and I had trouble focusing on the old woman leaning against the lintel of the door. She had gray, wavy hair, (more wavy than mine but somehow it looked okay on her.) and an old, wrinkled, gray-tinged face. Her eyes were nevertheless sharp and alert, and watched me warily. She wore a red tunic trimmed in blue over a whitish-gray, long-sleeved shirt and pants of the same color. Also, sitting heavily on her gray hair was a strange, maroon hat with the kanji for spirit emblazoned in a yellow diamond on the front.

"Um.... I'm trying to find my hair tie." I said awkwardly, relaxing a little.

"Oh. I'm Genkai," she told me abruptly.

"I'm Sora," I answered, wondering I was going to do.

"Your friend Hiei brought you here after your battle with Resari and I healed you. But you have to understand," she said sternly, "that it wasn't strictly for your sake only. I saw potential in you, and I want to see more of your ability."

"More?" I asked, confused.

"After Hiei told me about you – and he wouldn't lie – I decided to train you like I did for Yusuke."

"You trained Yusuke?" I asked incredulously. God, that boy was everywhere.

"He would call it torture, I think. But you'll need more training than those two demons have time to give you, and I don't have anything else to do. Might as well pass some things on to someone else of the next generation, hmm?"

"Uh, sure," I answered hesitantly.

"Well then, let's get started," Genkai answered decisively, and she swept out of the room. I followed, not knowing what else to do, and still a little confused.

Waking up at 5 A.M., I promptly got out of bed and pulled on my clothes – black sweatpants and a large black t-shirt that said 'Linkin Park Underground' in red letters on the front. I had learned early on that Genkai could not allow laziness in anyone, especially me.

In the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and my hair, but had to leave it down. I never found my hair tie, and apparently my host didn't have any either. Oh well, I thought. It actually doesn't look too bad today. My brown hair was getting longer, and weighed down by its own mass the waves in my hair became longer and gentler. It was maybe three inches past my shoulders. I didn't bother to put on any make-up, because I knew I'd just sweat it off before the day ended.

As I walked to the training hall, I wondered how my family and friends were doing. When I had called my mom and told her about the 'martial arts training camp' up in the mountains, she had been reluctant to let me stay. But I told her Shuichi was in it too, and she relented. She promised to call Shuichi's mother, though, so I had a brief scare when I hoped I could reach Kurama, and his mother through him, before my mom could call her. The two had been friends since high school and trusted each other more than anything. Seemingly, Kurama's mom gave a positive report and I was allowed to stay. But I did have to come home and grab some clothes and stuff first, because my mother would not budge on that at all.

To my surprise, Kurama did not visit me once the whole duration of my stay with Genkai. He was supposedly busy or something. But Hiei had the strangest habit of showing up when I was training with Genkai, and he always said something about needing to talk to her. When I asked my trainer about it, she wouldn't say anything, and of course Hiei never said much anyway.

Today, I entered the training hall and as usual Genkai was waiting for me. Unfortunately, someone else was also lingering in that room: Hiei. The fire demon was standing next to Genkai, awake as you please, like he thought nothing of waking up so long before the sun rose. Slightly angry at his wakefulness, I tried to stand up straight and fully open my eyes.

"Why are you here, Hiei?" I asked him irritably. "You were just here yesterday, so you can't possibly have something else to talk to Genkai about. And if you did, why would you be here so early?" Evidently I was still not used to rising so early and was rather grumpy.

Shaking his black and white head at me, he didn't answer. Genkai looked at the two of us and and said, "Girl, can we start now?"

"Yes, Genkai," I answered meekly.

"Thank you," the old woman said tartly. "You know what to do." My training program had many different parts. First, I would do some physical work, like running around the mountain or lifting weights. That would usually take up about four or five hours. Genkai said that I wasn't in really in my peak physical condition, so she was taking it easy on me. (Not in my peak physical condition? It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Before all of that started, I could barely run a mile, and I had absolutely no upper body strength whatsoever.)

Next, we would work on my fighting skills. I was quite adept at many forms of martial arts all rolled into one from my training with the two demons, but I still needed work. Genkai said she was taking it easy on me in that part too. After that, we would have lunch, something simple, since she said she didn't like to starve girls. Now Yusuke was a different matter altogether, she told me. I laughed at that. I didn't know the old woman was capable of making a joke.

My favorite part of the training day came when I practiced with my Spirit Energy in the large field behind Genkai's building. Each day, I felt it becoming stronger.

Today, the three of us, Hiei included, headed out to the empty field of grass after the day of training. Tall trees stood at the border of it like sentinels, and Hiei silently leaped up into one to watch us work. Apparently, he liked being in high places like that.

"Today," Genkai began, clasping her hands behind her back, "we will work on manifesting your Spirit Energy in a manner that maximizes its power and advantages."

"Okay," I said, trying not to slouch after my hard workout. "How will we do that?"

"Before, I taught you to control your Spirit Energy. Now you will choose a new form for it."

"A new form? You mean the Spirit Gun isn't the only way to use it?"

"No, of course not. There are thousands of different ways for your Spirit Energy to materialize. For example, Yusuke's friend, Kuwabara, uses a Spirit Sword. You can choose whatever form you want for your Spirit Energy," Genkai told me.

I thought for a while, and then, glancing at Hiei in his tree and Genkai on the ground, I decided.

"I choose –– ."

Author's Note: --evil, sinister laugh-- A cliffhanger! I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter. Nothing much really happened, but I'll try to put another chapter up soon. I know I say this every single chapter, but I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. Between my vacation to Disney World and my general laziness, I just haven't had time. But since it's summer now, I'll have a lot more time to write, trust me. :-P And for your information, this story starts at the beginning of Yu Yu Hakusho and goes all the way through to the Dark Tournament, basically following the storyline but adding lots of stuff. And it might go even farther, if I ever get to watch the new saga... or even the end of the Dark Tournament! Damn you, Cartoon Network! Oh, and please review.


	6. The Mission

Author's Note: Wow, I think I got a grand total of 1 review for that last chapter.... (And this chapter is dedicated to Kat1132, who is so very awesome and reviewed. She also told me when Yu Yu Hakusho was on. --hugz-- Thanks, hon. I love you for it!) Please, people, you need to review and motivate me to update every week like I want to. It's not that hard, just click on the pretty purple button and write a little something, just so I know that somebody is reading this.

Chapter 6: The Mission---Dedicated to Kat1132 :-D

Even in summer, the Saturday morning was cold, especially on top of a windy hill. According to the big clock on the pool house wall, it was about 7 A.M. I shivered in the light breeze and pulled the big, fuzzy blanket closer around me. Already, I had been in the water for warm-ups and back out again. This was because it was one of the infamous swim meets held at the community pool, and they started very early. So early, in fact, that the sun had barely risen and everyone was in a pretty foul mood.

I was lying on a lawn chair along with the rest of my team and their grumbling parents (Mine had to work, and my dad only had the time to drop me off and wish me luck.) on one side of the pool, and the opposing team camped on the other. In addition to the main pool, the "Aquatic Center" held a lazy river, a large blue slide, a children's water playground, and two diving boards in the deep end.

Unfortunately, my starting event was one of the first in the meet, and I had to get ready very soon. A few girls on the lawn chairs next to me gasped suddenly and began to chatter incessantly, but I faced away and tried to ignore them.

"Sora?" A voice asked.

I thought it was someone from my relay team, so I mumbled, "I'm almost ready," and grabbed my goggles and swim cap without looking at the speaker. I began to tie my wet hair into a ponytail, but stopped when someone touched my shoulder.

I looked up, and there was Kurama, looking immaculate as usual in jeans and a green T-shirt. His hair wasn't even tousled, and every single red strand was in place. "What are you doing here?" I asked him grumpily, drawing the blanket closer around my goosebump-covered shoulders. It also wouldn't be a tragedy if he missed seeing my ugly, blue, one-piece swimsuit.

Seeing that Kurama was talking to me, the girls around us felt quiet and stared with shock. I wasn't exactly the most popular female on the swim team, and I was certainly not the prettiest. This interaction between ultra-cute boy (Hey, even I admitted he was, and I was his best friend.) and average-looking girl was a major affront to their natural instincts.

"Koenma has need of you," he said shortly, looking over at the still-silent girls pointedly. They knew nothing of Spirit World or my new job as a Spirit Detective. Even after Resari's soul-draining spree a couple weeks earlier, they believed they had just suddenly fallen asleep from extreme fatigue.

"Now?" Kurama nodded and it felt like a stone dropped into my stomach. "I can't go now. I have to swim in the meet, and if I leave, my coach will kill me! Can't it wait?"

"If you wait, we'll have to go instead. I don't want to do your job for you, girl," a voice that could only be Hiei's answered. He was standing behind Kurama, looking rather bored. To his annoyance, he was earning looks from the girls too. I can see why, I thought. With his two-tone hair and piercing red eyes, he's almost cuter than Kurama. Mentally, I shook myself. God, what the hell am I thinking?

Embarrassed by my strange thoughts about Hiei, I stood up and promptly lost the blanket covering me. The fire demon stared, evidently fascinated by my strange attire. I was wet, cold, and bedraggled, and now Hiei was staring at me like I was some kind of zoo animal. To top it all off, the two demons were nice and dry and looked like, well, that they hadn't gotten up extremely early to jump in a pool and do laps. I conveniently forgot that I did swim team by choice and decided to resent their good fortune. I glared first at Hiei and then at Kurama for good measure. Instead of picking up the blanket, I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my waist, and stomped off in search of my coach.

"Oh, she's gonna kill me," I moaned to Kurama as we waited for Koenma to see us in his office. "I don't really think she bought the whole family emergency thing." After explaining the 'situation' to my less-than-thrilled swim team coach, we had gone to my empty house to get some different clothes. Not knowing what to expect, I put on a pair of my favorite flare jeans and a black T-shirt with the Superman 'S' on the front.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," he replied absently, looking at the double doors that led to Koenma's office.

"Hmph," I grunted, feeling rather soggy. My hair, almost black when soaked, was still damp and hung in stringy clumps where I had pushed it behind my ears. I looked at Hiei, and it slapped wetly against my face. He had refused to sit, probably since Kurama and I were squeezed together on the tiny old couch in the waiting area, and there wasn't much room. I had a feeling, though, that he wouldn't have sat with us even if there was room. That was just the kind of person he was. The fire demon was wearing his usual cheery color: black from head to toe, except for the white scarf-thing around his neck. (A/N: I'm not entirely sure what it is, so feel free to correct me :-P)

One of the large double doors creaked as it opened, and we all watched as a blue ogre looked around and beckoned us in.

Once we were all inside his office, Koenma wasted no time in telling me why I had been dragged from my swim meet. "I need you to go to Makai, the Demon World," he began, looking at me from atop his desk, which put him at about my eye level. The two demons were standing like bodyguards behind me, and the blue ogre had disappeared somewhere, mumbling something about files and papers. "Two wolf demon clans are about to sign an important treaty, and we need you to referee. Apparently, they have been warring for around five thousand years, and this treaty could bring peace to their section of Makai."

"But why do you need me to go? Can't you?" I asked.

"Um, well, the two wolf demon clans are distinctly different, since one in one the dominant sex is the males, and the other is female. They are extremely intelligent, but the male clan feels itself threatened by outsiders who are male (since they might take their females), and the females feel threatened by outsiders who are male because they could try to take over. Maki's clan is actually the only female-dominated group in the Makai. So, naturally, you are the only choice, being a girl and having a large amount of Spirit Power." Koenma explained, hopping off his desk and walking around to stand in front of me.

"So, basically," I said, piecing together the information, "The male clan is chauvinist and the female clan is feminist. Why are they fighting, exactly?"

"The female group holds a huge amount of prime hunting land, and the males have been trying to take it from Maki and her clan for a very long time. The treaty will give the males a portion of the land, and they will swear to stop attacking the female wolf clan. So, in the end, everyone comes out happy," Koenma said, making shooing motion with his hands and turning to go somewhere. "If you will excuse me for a few moments, we'll be off in a few minutes."

"Hold on a minute," I said stubbornly, refusing to be ushered out of his office just yet. "'We'll be off?' I thought I was going alone. And, you said that both clans dislike strange guys. Unless you're not a guy." I shuddered at the thought, and I knew Kurama and Hiei were doing the same. I looked around for Koenma, but he seemed to have vanished behind a screen in a corner of the room. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to the two demons and said, "Let's go."

Interrupting our retreat from Koenma's office, a voice asked, "Do I look like I'm not a guy?" The voice was masculine, one I didn't know but oddly familiar, and I searched for the source. Don't tell me it's.... "Koenma?" I squeaked in surprise at the teenager right behind me. He had longish brown hair that fell into his eyes and was taller than me, but he was, unmistakably, Koenma. Considering that a light-blue pacifier was clenched between his teeth and the word 'Jr.' was inscribed on his forehead, it was not hard to guess who he was.

"I am needed to be witness to the signing of the treaty, and hopefully none of the wolves will try to hurt me. Besides, that's what you're for, right?" He asked me. It seemed he had no trouble talking around the pacifier, and was just as talented at that as he was when he was a toddler.

"This isn't a frickin' bodyguard service," I grumbled, running my hand through my wet hair and huffily walked past Kurama and Hiei out of his office. Realizing I didn't know where I was going, I waited for Koenma, who was talking to the red-eyed fire demon.

"Hiei, I need you to deliver this package to Yusuke, please," the prince of Spirit World said, locking the door to his office after he and the two demons had exited it.

"I am not your messenger boy," Hiei stated, glaring at Koenma.

"Yes, but you're still on probation," Koenma answered, handing him a a white box about the size of a video tape.

"Hn," Hiei grunted, and left abruptly. Kurama said goodbye to me and also left, leaving me with Koenma, whom I didn't know all that well.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Koenma the teenager said, taking my arm and pulling me like a child along behind him.

"So this is the Makai...." I said, looking at the dark trees and darker, cloudy sky.

"Yes, such a pleasant place, isn't it?" Koenma answered, also gazing at the seemingly endless forest. "The meeting for the treaty is supposed to happen in a clearing, west of here."

"Do you know where west is, exactly? 'Cause I don't," I said, worried. "I'm bad with directions."

"That's what a compass is for," Koenma replied, mockingly patient. He reached into his blue tunic and withdrew a small compass. "Just find north – ."

"Quiet," I whispered, moving to stand in front of Koenma, who was staring at me indignantly. "There's something coming this way. I can feel its power." I looked into the woods, searching for the strong being. "What?" The aura had faded entirely. "Where is it?" I looked more frantically for the thing with the malevolent battle aura.

"Koenma! Move!" I yelled, shoving him to the side and into a batch of bushes, and was immediately engaged by a red demon wielding sharp black claws. (He had suppressed his aura and climbed into a tree above us to stealthily attack Koenma. His jumping attack had only been foiled because he let his energy loose a split-second before he lunged at the prince, and I had fortunately detected it.)

I blocked his swiping claws aimed at my face and punched him with a Spirit Energy-enhanced fist to his stomach. He flew backward in a red blur and before he could react, I began to charge up for my new Spirit Energy attack. I gathered my power into my cupped hand and small, glowing purple objects materialized in my grasp. I threw my arm forward and yelled, "Spirit Stars!" Around seven ninja weapons flew from my hand and charged straight for the red demon, who said contemptuously, "You think I can't dodge them?" and stepped aside, out of their path.

I just laughed at him. Confused by my nonchalant demeanor, he looked around. He screamed in horror as the shining violet stars plowed unerringly into his face and chest. He slowly fell and landed on his back, and if he wasn't dead, he definitely wasn't going to be getting up for a long while. The bright weapons returned to my hand and dissolved in a few purple sparkles.

"So that's your weapon. I was wondering," Koenma said, coming out of the bushes and brushing the leaves off his tunic and out of his hair. "Let's get to that meeting before the wolf clans kill each other off, eh?"

Author's Note: Thanks once again to Kat1132 for acutally REVIEWING. ---more hugz--- Maybe if the rest of you deliquents review, I'll dedicate a chapter to you. :-P But you're not really deliquents, I love you all. Just review, ok? Then I'll update sooner!


End file.
